Lothorian Foryx
|text1=Humanoid |item2= |text2=Vampyre |item3= |text3=Levente }} Lothorian Foryx is a vyrelord intricately involved in the high politics of Darkmeyer and the patriarch of the Foryx Coven. At present, he is one of the highest ranking nobles outside of the Sanguinesti, and within holds political standing in House Drakan. Lothorian also takes the guise of a human known as Levente, which has infiltrated the Myreque organization in secret. He is also used for other purposes, such as acting as a thrall on the Foryx's behalf, toying mercilessly with other mortals in the blood farms, and purposefully foiling Lothorian's political adversaries' schemes for his creator's benefit. He is played by the user of the same name, Lothorian F. Appearance Hrmmmm, I need to remove this now irrelevant section. Social Persuasion and Charisma: Lothorian possesses a genuine talent for charisma, but this is coupled with the power of persuasion he holds over other beings. Being a vampyre, he can pose commands in the form of "suggestions" to others, and most often, if they are caught off-guard or are simply weak in the mental sense, they will have to obey. This ability is akin to that of the Ring of Charos. Mental Motion Prediction: Many role-players have different theories on the method vyre vampyres use to predict motion. Lothorian's own motion reflex matches that of an average vampyre his age, being very advanced with a wide range for prediction. This character abides by the following theory: *Picture a radius of light ten feet in proximity emitting from every available place on the vampyre, trapping it in a sphere in which every point is that same distance away and the vyre is in the dead center. Now, when a physical object enters this sphere while in motion, the vampyre will sense its movement through the element through which it is traveling (air, water, etc). This is considered an inate reflex that can be honed and trained. *In the case of the Ivandis flail, the reason (by this theory) that the vyre was unable to predict the motion was due to the nature of a flail itself; they cannot be aimed, and therefore are extremely hard to predict. Consider the vyre's prediction time hazed, and compare it to a human trying to see a blade coming at them through dense fog. Blisterwood holds similar affects, presumably nearly invisible to a vampyre's prediction entirely. *While looking at the fight between Vanescula and Ranis, it is deduced that when a fight occurs between vyres, this ability is canceled out entirely. This being said, a fully developed vampyre could swing a stick at another vyre whose back is turned, and the latter would have no way of knowing the stick was coming simply because the object was wielded by another vampyre. *A short summary: a fully developed vampyre can predict motion within a certain radius around it, unless the physical object attacking the vyre is (1') a flail, ('2) blisterwood, or (3''') wielded by another vampyre (vyre). Blisterwood, however, is considered taboo in Morytanian role-play, which is why it's crossed out above. ''Mental Combat'':' Aside from motion prediction, Lothorian is schooled on the basic aspects of the mind, how to invade someone else's, how to located their memory system, and also how to temporarily collapse their mind to induce slumber, paralysis, or even death depending on his goal. Another example can be found in the fact that he often tantalizes his underlings and enemies with this ability, forcing his horrific visage into the core of their minds to induce the feeling of extreme fear and peril. 'Telepathy:' This is the mental communication between vampyres (and possibly schooled humans) and other races with this ability. Lothorian can speak to all of his coven at one time, or one vampyre at one time, or multiple vampyres at one time though not the entire coven. Generally, he will also use this as a means to intimidate subordinates, opponents, or people he has chosen to dislike, by worming his voice into the center of their thoughts, poisoning every good or hopeful thought with horror. 'Telekenesis:' Also known as the ability to move physical objects with one's mind, telekenesis is used for simple convenience, such as catching a falling object, drawing a cup towards its bearer, or simply levitating a variety of things. It is not used in combat situations or scenarios. Consider it, if you will, an expasion on the tele-grab spell. Physical Magic 'Ancient Magick:' Lothorian excels in two forms, those native to the vampyre race; blood and shadow. He has mastered both hematomancy and sciomancy (blood and shadow magick respectively). Having honed both of these abilities over the countless millennia of his age, Lothorian's gained great power through their use. *Subsequently, he is also extremely knowledgable in the field of anatomy. He has dissected many different types of races, including his own kind, and is very keen on the internal processes of the body, even on a molecular level. Through the use of blood magic, he has completely constructed three different types of bodies from memory and scratch in the past, they belonging to a human, another vampyre, and perhaps the one he is most proud of; a Mahjarrat. 'Necromancy: He is a master necromancer, his ability ranging from lower tier contact with the deceased, to the ability to reincarnate those who have lived in the past. Similarly, he is rather adept in his control of undead pawns, such as skeletons, zombies, and most often wraiths. This form of magic is rarely utilized, but for the maintanence of the citadel guard, which is composed of skeletal warriors and mages under his control. ''Teleportation Focus'':' Lothorian can travel quickly between various places in Morytania. He can also enchant forms of jewlery to house new teleport locations throughout the country, though this is a common form of magic among his kin. 'Summoning: 'When in dire need, to enhance his militia in battle, or simply to have someone to speak with, Lothorian has the ability to summon Chthonian demons in the form of bloodvelds. Though this ability isn't substantially honed, as bloodvelds are all he has ever viewed as demons with potential, the practice has the potential to easily be trained to include lesser Avernic and other forms of the more powerful Chthonians. Hand-to-Hand Combat Being a vampyre, Lothorian has access to long, sharp nails in whichever form he decides to take for combat. That being said, he is an excellent fighter when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. During training sessions for his soldiers, Lothorian and his progeny will often put on a display match in which they duel to keep themselves honed for any unforseen conflicts. Divination Lothorian was introduced to the large and powerful energy rift near Viggora's Folly (the Slayer Tower) fairly soon after its foundation collapsed, revealing the magical vortex of within. Ever since its discovery, he has been attempting to glean any knowledge he can from the wisp colony surrounding it and is especially intentive on finding a method, through various types of research such as tossing spare juveniles into the rift to see if they survive, of extracting the raw energy itself. After several months of study, he has gained a very complex understanding of the skill, and is slowly working his way towards mastery. He hopes to gain enough knowledge one day to extract a constant flow of pure energy from the rift, direct it elsewhere, use it to fuel a rather stable portal frame, and actually create a gateway between Gielinor and Vampyrium by utilizing the World Gate. When the god Guthix was murdered, this had been his immediate plan since the god's Edicts had been abolished; however, at that point in time, he had no fuel source great enough to maintain a stable portal of that magnitude. Personality Lothorian can best be described as a cold, calculating individual. Being a vampyre, it is not in his nature to be kind or compassionate to anything that is not of his blood, and even that's a stretch. He values intelligence and power above anything else, and looks on beings with a lack of common sense or status as a complete waste of life. This has led to the dissipation of nearly all of his empathy for other living beings. Family, in Lothorian's mind, is something that should always come before anything else; the continuation of his dynasty. It is this particular value that generally conflicts with most of his dealings, as more often than not, his plans could ultimately end with his bloodline's demise. He does, however, always hold his coven in higher regards than the land and his lord, Lowerniel. His views on any other race besides that of his own are minimal, as he considers anything that isn't a vampyre, let alone anything of his social status, to be inferior. This being said, a high level of racism has developed as a trait in his perspective. Even among his own race, Lothorian only reveres one individual; Lowerniel Drakan. This is due to the fact that, above all other vampyres, this lord was willing to embark onto a strange, new plane to combat and conquest all he could reap. In Lothorian's eyes, he is considered a type of genesis, as he followed this man's example by coming to Gielinor. Other vampyres are merely pawns (aside his family and progeny), tools for him to use when he feels it necessary. He rarely, if ever, allows himself to play subject to another one of his kind. The only instances in which this occurred were times when Ranis Drakan required him, and that itself was often rare. While friendship is valued by Lothorian, it's not something he's entirely satisfied with as being classified as a relationship. Though he may count friends amongst himself, he truly cares for no thing and no one outside of his own bloodline. This being said, his friendship with Ranis Drakan, while holding some sentimental value, was nothing more than a rung on the ladder to power that was climbed with little thought. With a high regard for the laws of House Drakan, he is perhaps extremely loyal to a major fault. While he does not argue the system, he generally manipulates the government to work for his benefit. A prime example is his complete hatred of anyone on a similar social level as himself, for he's nearly always conjuring up ways to decimate their lives, and eventually obliterate them entirely. While it is against the laws of the land to slay a vampyre with the same status as yourself, Lothorian has found that a well-placed touch can make any death look like an accident, or at least pin the kill on someone else. Age has given Lothorian an interesting perspective on immortality, as he has lived for fifteen millennia and counting. He currently views the unending life as both a blessing and a curse, and reasons that, if you aren't spending nearly every moment of your available time actively to improve yourself in some way, you are wasting the gift given to you. It is because of this that he finds it a curse, as he always requires that he has something to do, and is never without work, be it scheming, dirty politics, or studying to improve his personal knowledge. His underlings, children, and progeny despise this particular trait in their lord, as he generally pressures them into taking the same mindset by over-encumbering them with burdens or tasks. Relationships These individuals are Lothorian's relatives, and have been listed here for a better understanding of their familial bonds as well their current living status. Parents *''Father: Kordillus Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Mother'': Celene Dinescu~''Deceased''~ Siblings *''Brother'': Dei Foryx ~''Deceased''~ *''Brother'': Maric Foryx ~''Deceased''~ Spouses *''Mate'': Luminisa Kyline ~''Deceased''~ *''Mate'': Allisa Draculea Children *''Son'': Lucan Foryx *''Daughter'': Genevieve Foryx *''Son'':'' Oliver Foryx *''Son: Rikkon Jaime Foryx *''Son'': Ramsay Vendrick Foryx *''Son'': Lance Anthony Foryx *''Daughter'': Vallessia Foryx *''Daughter'': Rosemarie Foryx *''Daughter'': Arielle Foryx *''Daughter'': Isabella Foryx Residency Lothorian and his mate, as well as their children, maintain residence with the other true-born vampyres of the nation, wherever that may be. His high officers and human-born vampyres of his bloodline, however, may reside in the Foryx Manor. Foryx Manor Through his service to the Drakan siblings in Forinthry, particularly through Ranis, Lothorian was priveleged throughout the fall of the Zarosian empire, ranking high beneath the former legate Lowerniel in his alliance with Zamorak to purge his former master's glory. When they came to the victory over Hallowvale, Lord Foryx had been given a prominent plot of land in the upper tier of the newly established Darkmeyer, where he would build (in a fashion similar to other noble families of the Sanguinesti) a manor to house his lineage. The Foryx manor reflects the noble house's personal taste for an aristocratic lifestyle, most pominant in the rich decour and outer adornment. While most of the houses applied rubies and violet stained glass, Lothorian extended on his love of cobalt, and added sapphires around the outside of the manor along with blue windows to reflect them. He also placed an enchantment on the torches to burn the hottest flame. Within, the mansion is likewise adorned, though more so in a silver and black scheme; the main house colors. It contains four stories, counting the ground floor, one above it, and two beneath it. The ground floor is lush and heavily distinguished for company, gallas, and parties; very up to par with the aristocracy's views on "posh." Upstairs the scene remains the same, lavished with dark furniture and many multiple sleeping chambers, the largest of which houses the Lord and Lady Foryx's crypts. Aside that there is an indoor balcony that loops around the central parlour below, accessed by two, twin spiral staircases. The basement is a continuation of the central floor, half of it serving as a secondary party room while the other houses the family's well-stocked blood pantry. The farthest depths serve as a vault for the family's heirlooms and histories, most protected there over any other Foryx settlement in Morytania. Biography An interested reader must inquire to see where this story goes. Trivia *Were Lothorian Foryx an NPC, his creator has determined that his combat level would be 400, given that Vanescula Drakan's is 424, and her brother Ranis' is 412. *His favorite blood type is AB-, which often provides his servants difficulty in pleasing him, as it's considered the rarest form to appear in humans. * Lothorian shares a summoner/familiar bond with a bat named Svenka. She's unusually large, given her race, about the size of a fully grown labrador; though said species is not exactly from Gielinor. Having befriended Lothorian in his younger years in Vampyrium, he brought her with him when he descended from the plane. To this day, she's still his closest, and most trusted companion. Once having silver eyes, Lothorian altered that gene in her blood by offering her some of his own, though magically induced. This effectively turned her gaze the same blue of his own. *Levente, Lothorian's human guise, was named for the historical Hungarian noble of the same name from House Árpád. He was a prince who became a devout pagan, while his brother, Andrew, was a Christian who was eventually elected as king in the year 1046. His last name, Magyar, literally means "Hungarian" in the Hungarian language. Gallery Lothorian Humanoid Avatar.png|Humanoid Avatar LothorianHuman-1.png|Humanoid SsPortrait Lothorian Full Form Avatar.png|Vampyre Avatar LothorianVyre-1.png|Vampyre SsPortrait Levente Avatar.png|Levente Avatar LothorianLevente.png|Levente SsPortrait Lothorian God Wars Battle for Senntisten 2.png|Lothorian struck down a fleeing Zarosian warlock at the end of Senntisten's siege. Lothorian Blood Magic.png|At the most recent battle of Silvarea, Lothorian slayed one of the chief orchestrating paladin knights. Lothorian Necro Zenthos.png|Lothorian was responsible for the revival of the Mahjarrat Zenthos Dae. Lothorian Full Form Avatar in Flight 2.png|Often, Lothorian pays his respects to House Drakan through Vanescula, who is generally always present in Darkmeyer. Lothorian Foryx Feature.png|This article's feature banner for the month of June 2014. Lothorian Concept.png|Concept art derived from that of Vanstrom Klause, the main model for this character's vampyre clothing. Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Diviners Category:Evil Category:Featured Article Category:Foryx Category:Lawful Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Married Category:Modern Magic user Category:Morytania Category:Necromancers Category:Noble Category:Political Figure Category:Vampyre